


The Hues of Pink

by utaou



Category: rinsenpai
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: A colorless world.[Soulmate AU][rinsenpai x Reader]





	The Hues of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU  
> \- You cannot see color until you make physical contact with your soulmate.
> 
> [f/n] - first name
> 
>  
> 
> A short story by Lynn.

 

You've always longed to see the colors of the world.

The greens of plants, the multicolored sunset, the colors of flower petals. You couldn't, though. Not until you met that special someone known as your soulmate.

Sometimes you wondered if you even had a soulmate, all of your friends already met theirs and are living happily ever after. But where was _your_ happy ending? Surely it would come soon, right?

These thoughts clouded your head, which people took notice of. Your boss had a "friendly" talk with you, letting you off with a warning.

So while brewing and serving coffee, you tried to avoid the thoughts that made you hate your life in this hellish world.

"Your coffee, sir." You handed a paper cup filled with steaming coffee to one of your customers.

"Thanks," he gave you a quick smile. When he grabbed the cup, you saw a flash of . . . what was it? Was that color? Whatever it was, it left you with vertigo. Your eyes widen as you balance yourself on the counter.

You look up to the man, who was now leaving the café.

"[f/n], your shift is over." A coworker approached you, their eyes fixated on your position. "You should rest a little before leaving, before you fall on the way home."

With a slight nod of your head, you made your way back to your locker to change out of your uniform and to take aspirin.

What was that . . . ?

.:.:.:.

"Here's the usual, sir." You slid the mug over to the . . . man. Despite the fact he was dressed with a girlish style, he was still male.

"Thank you," he took a sip of the dark drink, relaxing right after. He leaned back on the stool, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Tough day at work?" You attempted to make small talk with him. He had a name . . . wasn't it Rin? You glance at the receipt with his order and affirmed that was his name.

"You can say that," he shrugged, his voice contrasting his appearance. "I've been working nonstop on vi—erm, projects lately so it's nice to take a breather once in a while."

You nodded, wiping the counter with a crisp white washcloth that was now stained with coffee. "I guess I can sorta relate . . . it's been busy around here lately. People mostly just come and go, but trying to brew the best drinks while serving it quickly can be a hassle." You glance around the half-empty café, letting out a tiny sigh. Despite the difficulties of maintaining a job that fires and hires employees rather frequently, it was well worth it. You loved your job, it allowed you to meet so many new people; sometimes that's a good thing, other times it isn't.

"Like putting out quality content daily for everyone, with said 'everyone' having high expectations for said 'content'."

You nod your head, grabbing the now-empty mug and running over to the coffee machine, brewing another cup.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm going to leave, anyways. Fancy meeting you." With that, he made his way out the small shop, the familiar chime of the door cutting through the hushed chit-chat of other customers.

.:.:.:.

"And then I found a sound of a kid, a boy, saying 'oof'. I was repeating the sound to the point where it was probably stuck in everyone's head until the next day."

You refrained to laugh, mainly so the rest of your customers wouldn't stare at you with judging eyes. Though you replied with a small laugh, "Amazing."

"Right? I should get a fucking Nobel Prize for doing that shit." A cheeky smile was on his face, which made your own smile widen.

"Just for that, you get another cup of coffee. On the house." You grabbed the empty mug and poured ice coffee in the mug.

"You know . . . we never really introduced ourselves. I'm Rin. You are?"

"[f/n]. Pleasure to meet you, Rin." You offered your hand. Your heart skipped a beat, making you question yourself.

But it all made sense when he took your hand and shook it.

Your first reaction was glancing at his wig, which looked different. It was the same, no doubt about that; it didn't change. But it had something different. It had color.

You eyes widen when you glance around the room. You gaze went back to Rin, who now had a shit eating grin.

"So . . . [f/n]. Wanna hang out later?"


End file.
